The Dragon Supremacy
by side-fish
Summary: Jake Long is back as the Amnesiac Dragon on the search for an escape for the conspiracy that is Treadstone-Discovery. Sequel to the Dragon Identity.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It would be nice if you were listening to the Bourne Supremacy or Bourne Ultimatum soundtrack

Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha Delta Juliet Lima. I don't own Bravo Oscar Uniform Romeo November Echo Sierra Uniform Papa Romeo Echo Mike Alpha Charlie Yankee.

Introduction

2 years later…

"Air France Flight 434, turn heading 050. Descend and maintain 2,500. Clear for ILS runway 4 left. Altimeter 29.72. Contact Newark Tower at 118.3."

Newark Airspace

Autopilot: "Glideslope."

"… landing checklist complete." The co-pilot said.

"Air France 434, this is Newark Tower. You're cleared to land."

The plane touches down moments later. The passengers started leaving the plane once the boarding gate was docked. A man in a black coat came out carrying a small bag. He followed the other passengers to the check-out line.

"Your passport please." The check-out lady said. The man then shows his passports. The name read John Kane.

"Welcome to New York."

THE DRAGON SUPREMACY

The man leaves the airport and calls a taxi.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked. The man takes out a piece of paper. In it was an address.

"No problem."

It was not traffic in New York City since it was still early morning. Still, the place was far and the trip took about an hour. Finally, they reached the address. It was a dirty apartment complex. The neighborhood was not a pleasant place. The man could hear sirens suggesting a crime occurring near by. He enters the building and finds the room of his source. He went to the second floor and sees the room number that was written in the paper. He knocked twice.

"Nobody's here!" The man on the other side said.

"It's me."

The man on the other side opens the door. It was Conklin.

"Bourne. Long time no see."

Bourne did not have amnesia because the Wombosi assassination was successful. Apparently, it was the last straw. He no longer wanted any part of Treadstone. This led Treadstone to make a search for him.

"Are you gonna let me in or am I gonna fight for it?"

Conklin taught of this as a joke and laughed a bit.

"Haven't changed. Have you?" Conklin said.

They were both finally inside the room. Conklin wanted to start the discussion already.

"They're after me Jason."

"Treadstone?" Jason asked as if it was an answer.

"It's more complicated than you think. I've looked at things a lot more differently ever since I was sent on that mission two years ago."

"Discovery?"

"Exactly. I've been wanted ever since. Two months ago, I had a chance to talk to my lead, Pandarus, to find out more about what I'm in. Unfortunately, the CIA was tipped. I never got a chance."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"Abbott is not on to you yet and we need to all the friends we can. I need you to get whatever you can in about Pandarus in whatever means necessary."

"And you?"

"I'll warn an old friend."


	2. Chapter 2

A Call

The next day

Conklin already had a new disguise. His life was completely different. His name, dates and everything. He went to a far away café. He grabbed a phone and he was a little nervous. He knew that ECHELON would trace his phone calls. He also knew that it takes 1 minute to be traced so he had to make it short.

Bourne was in an adjacent building to the CIA substation. He looked over Pam's office. She was sitting at her desk. He was about to make a phone call when suddenly he saw someone that caught his eye. It was Nicky Parsons. After that, he regained focus and made the call.

"Pamela Landy."

"I hope you're still looking for me."

"Bourne?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Nicky to go to Central Park. I have something for you.". He teams up with Landy due to a case about the Neski scandal. Bourne told Landy that Abbott was the culprit but they had no evidence.

"Okay." She puts down the phone.

"What did he want?" Nicky asked.

Hong Kong S.A.R.

He is already eighteen years old and He is a freshman. Despite his absence in high school for one year, he was able to fake documents so that he can continue to be at the same year level with Rose. He finished his two remaining high school years in Hong Kong. Jake and Rose were studying in the same college now but with different courses. In the course of two years, Jake had managed to get bits and pieces of his memory back. Jake had just finished school. He was now waiting for Rose to finish his subjects so that they could walk home together. His phone then rang. He picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Jake said.

"It's me Alex."

"Alex? How are you…"

"No time. Listen. I need to tell you something. I'm not gonna lie to you but I can put your life in danger by just calling you so I need to make this quick." He paused. "If you have a family, hide them. They might dispose of it. I know how we can get out of this, but you need to go back to New York."

"I can't… I have a life now."

"That can wait. Jake, ignorance is a dangerous thing. Take the necessary precaution."

"I'm sorry." He paused. "Good to hear from you again." He then hanged up the phone.

They finished the conversation in less than a minute but who knows. Maybe he was heard.

"Jake." It was Rose. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Rose."

CIA substation in Sydney

A man listens to phone conversations across the Asia. He is just one of the hundreds of people doing the same job. The man finally finds something and calls his superior.

"Sir. You need to see this." The man then sends the recorded message. The superior then calls his assistant.

"Send this to Langley."

CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia

The message is forwarded to Abbott.

"Well, Well. Look who's back." He then makes two phone calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Conflict

Back in New York, Conklin packs up, calls a cab and heads toward his apartment. Little did he know that someone is following him. 

Nicky Parsons took a taxi to Central Park. She then walks inside the park and stops on the bridge. She was scanning for Bourne. It had been a long time since she had seen her. The last time she saw him was probably before she was called to go to Halifax.

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

"Jason." She faces him and they start to kiss.

"Nicky, I can't be seen with you." They stop kissing. "Here." He handed an envelope. "It's everything you need." He paused. "I gotta go."

"Wait Jason. Landy told me to give you this." She then paused. "How's Conklin? Is he okay?"

"He will be."

"If he only came back to us then maybe he would've…"

"He's not safe there." He gave her a farewell kiss and left.

Unlike Conklin, Jason used the subway. Considering the traffic, Jason would arrive earlier to Conklin's apartment. As he nears the building, he noticed three unwanted faces. He stays behind a parked van and looks through the windshields. They were not Treadstone agents but they were probably under that agency. They were already inside and Jason stealthily follows.

Conklin's taxi stopped two blocks away from his house. It was a standard procedure he always did so that his he would not be traced. As he walks toward his apartment, so does a man following him. It was a field agent. He was not ordered to engage but only to observe. Conklin does not realize that he was being followed but he knew something was up. He noticed the door to his apartment was up. He came inside and walked carefully to his apartment door. He then realized that the door is open. Someone has broken in. He comes in to see two men down. It was the agents. He then goes deeper to his house and spots Bourne.

"Bourne! What happened here?"

Bourne sees the third agent behind Conklin.

"Watch out!"

But it was too late. Conklin was shot twice in the back. As that happened, Jason got a pistol on the floor (from the knocked out agents) and shoots the third person as well. The man falls and instantly dies. Jason checked on Conklin but he was no longer breathing. Jason grabbed the bag Conklin used and put in his bag all its contents. Before he knew it cars were screeching toward the apartment. He had no time to process the data.

At the outside, the agent sees that the CIA is rushing toward the apartment. He waits for any message from his peer agents who were inside the apartment. Those who had just came, went immediately in the building. A few seconds later, an explosions rips to the apartment.

"Jesus Christ!" The agent was shaken as he looks to the floor were Conklin's apartment once stood. He abandons his cover and goes out to help.

A/N: Sorry for the mistake. here's the real chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Conflict

Jake and Rose were finally in Jakes dorm.

"I'll just use your bathroom?" Rose asked.

"Okay."

Jake tries to remember what happened on his last mission. His was remembering bits and pieces, which was a good thing, but it was giving him more questions than answers.

…

_Jake reacted violently and attacked him. His victim is screaming from the agonizing pain. _

_"Stop!!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?" _

_He almost had him. He should have killed him, but he chose not to. What made him decide otherwise? Was it something he said? _

The last words of Conklin then struck him.

_I know how we can get out of this, but you need to go back to New York. _

Rose then comes in. "Jake?" Jake does not budge. Rose moves closer to him. "Jake? Is there something bothering you?"

Jake then regains focus. He looks to Rose. "It's nothing."

"It's about your past isn't it?" Rose said. Jake nods.

"Conklin told me to go to New York."

"The guy you told me about?"

"Yeah. He also to…"

They suddenly hear screeching from the outside. They look to the window and see a few black cars about to park in a sudden manner. Then they see people go outside of the cars.

Jake sees they do not seem to be too friendly.

"Let's go." Jake said.

They grabbed whatever they thought were important and immediately left the room. The dorm.

"Treadstone? How did they find us?" Rose asked.

"They must've traced my phone call with Conklin."

Moments later, a group of people came into Jake's room but they found it empty. A man relays the message to the team at the ground floor.

"The room is clear, sir. No sign of the target."

"Copy Team 1. I hear you loud and clear." The man then gives a command to the ground team.

"Seal all the exits."

A group of agents walk by a corridor.

"You heard him, seal all the exits."

They had just passed Jake and Rose. They apparently hid their faces and it seemed to have worked.

"Did you hear that? What are we gonna do now?" Rose asked.

"I have an idea."

They go to the staircase but they were immediately spotted by another team that was crossing.

"You there! Halt!"

Meanwhile at the outside of the building…

"Sir, all the exits have been sealed."

"Good."

"Sir, this is Team 2. We've just spotted them. They're headed to the roof. Send back-up."

"Team 2, affirmative. Sending back-up."

Jake and Rose had finally opened the door to the roof with the agents not far behind them. They were running out of roof and they had to do something.

"Grab on!" Jake said. Rose grabbed on to Jake who quickly transformed to a dragon as they reached the edge. However, there escape did not go unnoticed. The lead agent just outside the building saw them escaped. Simultaneously, radio messages were being relayed to him.

"Sir, he…"

"I know." He then makes a phone call.

"Ward Abbott." The man on the phone says.

"He escaped sir."

"Well I didn't send you all the way to Hong Kong just to let him escape Noah! Find him no matter what it takes."

"Sir. There's another complication. He's not alone."

"Then take both of them out." Abbott hangs up.

The lead agent is apparently Noah Voahsen. He then walks to an armored van parked near the apartment. The van housed all there mobile telecommunications and satellite equipment with a staff working on them.

"Do we have any military assets in our disposal?"

"USS Ronald Reagan is in the vicinity sir."

"Good. Tell them to send two jets here."

"Sir? Wouldn't we be invading China's jurisdiction?" One of the staff asked

"It's a risk that we're just gonna have to take. Where gonna do whatever it takes to take that dragon down."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Due to the mix-up, I have no choice but to give chapter 5. Tried deleting the repeated chapter and it seems like it won't. Maybe it's just a late reaction but here is chapter 5.

Targets

Near Hong Kong 

Two F-15s powered through the dark sky carrying deadly payload. They were briefed to take out target and were told that the elimination of the target was a national priority.

"This is H.Q. to Magic. What's your status."

"Magic to H.Q., I hear ya'. We're about fifty kilometers to Hong Kong."

"Be advised. You are to destroy the target without blowing your cover."

"Understood H.Q."

The pilots descend to 100 feet above see level.

His partner then radios. "Approaching Tango in 5 minutes."

"I copy. Turning on infra-red."

Jake has been flying for a while now with Rose at his back. He was getting restless and so they decided to stop by at one of the less visited hills that surround Kowloon. Jake tried to catch his breath. Again, he was on the run and he knew he had to start all over.

"Let's go." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Go somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here."

"We can't run forever! I can't just leave my parents, my school, my life! We have to do something."

"Rose! Listen to me! That part of our lives was then. We have to move on."

Rose was surprised at these words. Her face fell down. "What happened to the Jake I used to know. The Jake I knew would fight 'til the end even if things were bad." She took a picture of out of her wallet and put it on Jake's hand. It was a picture of them together. "I'm sorry Jake, but I can't come with you this time." She then turned back and ran.

"Rose! Wait!" Jake was following her. He was still in his dragon and so instead of running, he flew towards her. He was eventually able to catch up with her.

"Rose wait. We can work this out."

She looked back and thought about what he had just said. Suddenly, her attention was not on Jake anymore.

"Watch out!" Some objects were headed towards them. Rose pushed Jake aside. She then tried to run but the explosions were already ripping through the ground. Spared from the attack, Jake saw Rose running away from the explosions but the explosions made caused shockwaves and blew Jake away from her. His head hit a tree and is partly knocked out. He tried to see where Rose is but she seemed to vanish. When he finally regained his ability to move, he took out the photo of them. He realized he had shed a tear. He then changed to his human form, grabbed his things and looked for a taxi.

"Where to?"

"Airport."


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes

CIA HQ in Langley,

Abbott was talking on the phone.

"So he's gone." Abbott asked.

"We're not sure yet, but most likely. Our team is gonna check the place first thing in the morning." Voahsen said.

"Good."

New York City,

The building was completely evacuated. Conklin's apartment was now burned to rubble. The police are now spread out in the scene investigating the matter. A car then approaches the crime scene. They got out of the car. It was Landy and Parsons.

"Ma'am, this is strictly off limits." The inspector said.

"I think we have a right to be here." Landy opens her bag and shows him papers. The man reads the paper.

"Oh. Right this way."

The man leads them to a van where the bodies are usually placed. They reach the van and in it was a body bag. The man opens the bag and reveals what is inside it. Landy and Parsons look at the burnt figure.

"Are you sure it's him?" Nicky asked.

"Ma'am, the results came back positive. We're sorry about what happened to your colleague."

"What do you know so far?" Landy asked.

"He was dead about an hour ago. Cause of death wasn't due to the fire." He takes out an evidence bag containing bullets. "He was shot from the back twice."

Landy and Parsons were troubled by his last words. Did Jason Bourne kill Conklin?

"And do you know who killed him?"

"Apparently, there seem to be missing pieces in the crime scene. We not yet sure for now."

"Thank you." Landy pauses. "How can we contact you?"

"Don't worry. We'll call you." The man said. With that, the two women went back to their car.

"I know I'm not in the right mind to say this, but I don't think it's Bourne. This is something that he would try to prevent." Parson said.

"I don't know but I smell foul play."

"So what now?"

"Right now, all we can do is look for Bourne. We find Bourne, we may find out what happened."

Meanwhile, Bourne is now walking in the busy streets of New York. He easily blend in with the crowd. He comes to an internet café to do some research. He takes out one of the files he had taken from Conklin and types a name, Jake Long. He pressed enter and the results appeared. All results related to a kid being missing three years ago. He then noticed the address of the kid. He writes it down and was about to leave the room when he accidentally dropped the bag letting out some papers. It was a good thing no one had seen him. He picked up the papers and saw other names. He looked at each and everyone and typed each name. He noticed that the results were similar. They were last seen three years ago. Two cops suddenly come in to do their usual inspections. That was his queue to leave.

He now knows where to go and decided to walk to his destination. He was now one block away when a girl was running towards his direction.

"Excuse me, sir." She continued to run.

He continued to walk. He was finally there when he checked the address. He knocks on the door. The door opens. It was a woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here about Jake Long." Bourne said.

The woman was shocked to hear that name again. She immediately let Bourne in.

Bourne was now sitting on the sofa in the living when the woman came in the room.

"Iced tea?" the woman offered. Bourne responded by waving his hand from left to right.

The woman continued. "Things haven't been the same since he disappeared."

"What happened on that day?" Bourne asked.

"He was on his way to his grandfather's shop. They were going away for a vacation and they never came back."

"Where was this place they went?"

The woman was startled about the question as if he was on to her.

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you that."

"Mrs. Long, I understand why you won't tell me, but I already know that Jake is a dragon."

Susan was speechless for a while, but she finally got the chance to speak. She was suddenly becoming furious.

"Get out."

"Ms. Long, I need to know what ha…"

"Aren't you people happy that you have my son! Maybe you're here for my daughter too!"

"Ms. Long, I'm just hear to…"

"Get out!" She started going to the phone to call the police.

He had no choice. He got up from the sofa and started to move to the door. He then stopped and looked back.

"We're not all like that." He reached for the door and left.

Bourne had just left the house almost empty handed. Mrs. Long apparently had just given him another lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Missing Pieces

Back in Hong Kong, Noah Voahsen's team was about to enter the site.

"What the…" Noah said.

The Hong Kong police were apparently a step ahead.

"What do we now?" One of the members in the team asked.

Voahsen was in deep thought. The attack was stealthy. There were no reports of this as far as he knows. The police certainly was not part of the plan.

He got out of the vehicle and went near the crime scene. The lead detective came to approach him.

"Sir, this is a crime scene. I'm afraid I'll ask you to leave."

Voahsen then shows his badge. "Noah Voahsen, CIA."

"CIA? We were not informed that you would be coming over."

"Sorry for such short notice but, we're tasked to help with the investigation."

"I'm sorry, you are allowed to observe but without the proper documents, I cannot allow you to do any investigating."

Voahsen was disappointed, but he was lucky that his team could observe.

Suddenly, some of the policemen are running to a certain direction.

"What's going on?"

The lead investigator talks to one of the policemen.

"It seems that we have a survivor."

CIA HQ

"What!" Abbott replied angrily while talking with Voahsen on the phone.

"The Chinese found a survivor." Voahsen said.

"Jake Long?"

"There were no fatalities."

"He's still alive."

"I'm afraid so."

"What about the survivor."

"It's was the girl from Jake Long's dorm."

"How's their progress?"

"They're not saying anything."

Abbott sighed. "I'll make the necessary documentations so that you can be in the investigation. Do fix this." Abbott hanged up.

They had just finished their conversation.

"This is going to be a long day." Voahsen said


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Night

Jake knew that getting a flight directly to America would mean trouble. Instead, he decided to take a flight to Toronto. After that, fly to New York by himself. That way, there would not be any records of him showing that he has entered America.

Ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has now turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we approach Toronto International."

_"Stop!!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!"… _

_…"Help me." Jake said. He then fell to the ground and passed out…. _

_…She looked back and thought about what he had just said. Suddenly, her attention was not on Jake anymore. _

_"Watch out!" Some objects were headed towards them. Rose pushed Jake aside. She then tried to run but the explosions were already ripping through the ground. Spared from the attack, Jake saw Rose running away from the explosions but the explosions made caused shockwaves and blew Jake away from her. His head hit a tree and is partly knocked out. _

At that moment, Jake had suddenly awoken. It was just a dream, and yet, it felt so real. He grieved for a moment. Losing Rose was the saddest thing that had ever happened to him. She was the only family he knew. He checked the surroundings only to realize that he was the only passenger left in the fuselage. He finally left the airport. He looked at the skyline. It was exactly were he left it. Nothing much had happened to Toronto.

He gets a taxi and as they were passing by the streets of Toronto, he noticed the familiar landmark that is the Bank of Montreal. That was were the first time he saw Rose as far as he remembered. The taxi continued to go through the streets until they stopped at another familiar landmark. It was the place were Jake used to live. He got in the room. The place was hit as if a tornado passed by. In a way, his apartment was wasted from top to bottom. Two years ago, the police made an investigation on the man who jumped off his apartment. The police investigation concluded that it was a suicide. Jake knew that since Conklin told him of what happened by sending the message through the old-fashioned way, which was by mail. Project Discovery was almost exposed because of that incident. Jake looked through the window where the man jumped. The window was apparently replaced to make it seem that nothing happened from the façade of the building. After that, he finally decided to get a much needed rest. He had a long day ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alternative Feedback

It was already afternoon. Haley had just finished her school when she got a call from Fu Dog.

"Kid, meet me in the shop. I have big news."

Haley Long was already ten years old. She was on her way to the Canal Street Electronics Shop but little did she know that she had a tail. She walked all the way until she entered the door to the shop.

"So Fu, what's the big new you've told me about." Haley asked.

"Well actually. It's not me." Fu Dog said. As if on queue, Kara and Sara showed up. They are actually working part time since dogs cannot run a store.

"It's us actually. We know how you can find your brother." Kara said.

Haley was suddenly filled with excitement "Really?! What about grampa?"

"Actually, it's only about Jake." Sara said.

"So where is he?"

"We don't know where he is. We only know how you can find him."

"So how am I gonna find him?"

"A man will approach you today."

Haley seemed disappointed with the prediction. She does not really go out much and she will never talk to strangers. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's all for now. Look at the bright side though, you're gonna meet the guy today."

"Uhh Sara, I think she got the idea." Fu said. He then goes to Haley. "Haley. Don't be disappointed. Sometimes the predictions of the oracle twins aren't so… colorful."

"I guess." Haley remarked.

"Okay, well now that that's done. Girls, I need your help with the boxes at the back. Those boxes don't open themselves you know. Agoo-goo-gooo."

The twins are about to go at the back when suddenly Kara got another vision.

"Haley, remember what I said that you're gonna meet the guy anytime today."

"Why?"

"Actually, it's any second now." Kara then goes to the back with Sara and Fu Dog. As soon as she left the room, a man enters the store. Haley looked to the back to see a man standing in front of her.

"Are you Haley Long?"

"That depends. Are you here about my brother?"

Bourne seemed surprised that she knew. Despite that, it does not show on his face. "We need to talk."

Haley agreed and told her to go to the roof with her. When they were on the roof, they started their conversation. Haley started to get serious.

"How did you know about my brother?"

"We never really met, but my friend knows him."

"It's been three years since I heard from him."

"What happened on that day."

"I can't really say. It's a family thing."

Bourne then takes out the files about Jake Long and shows it to Haley. He shows him the pictures of him as a person and as a dragon. Haley was surprised at the documents bearing the seal of the CIA.

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of them."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Right now, there is a conspiracy happening within the agency. Right now, we need to find out who's responsible."

Haley nodded. "I understand."

"Okay. So what happened on that day?"

"Jake and grampa were going to go to DracoIsland. The Dragon Council usually had those annual summits. I swear though, I've never been there before. We never heard from them or the Dragon Council ever again."

"What is the Dragon Council?"

"They're something like a governing body for dragons."

"What do they do?"

"Well, a lot of things. I'm not really sure how to explain it. Let me ask my dog."

Bourne seemed disturbed by that last statement. "Your dog?"

"Yeah. He knows a lot of things."

They went downstairs to where the Oracle twins and Fu Dog are.

"Fu Dog, Haley and that guy are about to come." Sara said.

"Wha…" At that point, Bourne and Haley came in.

"…bow-wow whoof whoof."

"Relax Fu, he knows?"

"Really?"

Bourne seemed shaken to see a talking dog. Shaken, but not stirred. "Well, I think I've seem enough for one day."

"Fu, what does the Dragon Council do?"

"Well, they haven't been that active but back then, they keep the balance of the magical world and humans. One day, they hope to make magical creatures and human beings co-exist."

"So if I find this Dragon Council, I'll know who started it all."

"Whoa there. No one really knows where they are right now. DracoIsland isn't as safe as it used to be." Fu dog said.

"I see." Bourne seemed satisfied with his findings. "Thank you. You've been a big help."

Bourne was about to leave.

"Wait." Haley said as she came closer to Bourne. "I didn't get to catch your name."

"It's David."

"Find my brother David."

"I'll do everything I can." With that Bourne left the shop on the way to his next objective.

As he went away, he suddenly remembered what Conklin said.

_"I'll warn an old friend." _


	10. Chapter 10

Homecoming

Jake Long has reached the Jersey area. He changes to his human form and takes the bus. He is finally going to New York City. He decided to get some rest since the journey was long enough to get some sleep.

_"Stop!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

_Jake did not seem focused. It seemed that something else was bothering him._

_"Help me." Jake said. He then fell to the ground and passed out._

_"Jake."_

_"Rose?"_

_"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."_

_"Rose wait."_

His phone suddenly beeped. That dream he had felt so real. Jake checked to see the text message.

Empire State Building. Observation deck. 2:00 pm.

The bus stops in the downtown area. As soon as he got out of the bus, he got a taxi. It took a while before he could reach the Empire State Building. Traffic was heavy as usual. He goes to the entrance of the building and heads to the observation deck. He was expecting to see Conklin.

"So you're the one they call the American Dragon." A man said.

Jake looked behind only to see someone else. "You're not Conklin." Jake said.

"Relax. I was just getting your attention."

"Where is Conklin?"

Bourne sighed. "He was murdered."

Jake was surprised. "Murdered? When?"

"Two days ago."

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

Jason opens his bag and shows him a pictures. "Look familiar?"

Jake looked at the picture. It was a familiar face.

_"Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

"Yeah. But you're not Conklin so it's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Jake started to walk away from Bourne.

"Jake, you we're supposed to kill this man."

Jake stopped and looked at Bourne's face. "Where are you going with this?"

"Have you ever heard of Project Discovery?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Jake, there are only a handful of people who know about this and Conklin was one of them. He was my superior back then. Two weeks ago, he called me and told me everything. About you, about the project, how it was related to our division and so on. Some of us think that this has gone too far."

"So you're saying that you're the good guys but you're one of them."

"And so was Conklin." He paused. "I understand what you've been through. Sometimes, our agency creates something that's unorthodox."

Jake thought for a moment. "So what do you have in mind?"

"A good first step is to abolish it in the agency. We already have documents against the one we think is responsible for promoting this in our agency."

"Then why are we talking if you already have something?"

"It's not enough. We need something harder." Jason paused. "Jake? Conklin never did tell you why you had to come to New York did he?"

"He didn't say anything."

"A while ago, you seemed eager to leave. I haven't even told you where Pandarus is based? If I had already known, you already know where you're headed."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke to the two men. "Jake!" It was Haley, along with her dog, Fu.

"So kid? It's really you isn't it?" Fu dog said.

"Talking dog!"

"It's us! Haley and Fu dog."

"You followed me?" Bourne asked.

"David, you were going to find my brother. I can't help it because I want to see him again."

"You're my sister?" Jake asked confusingly.

"Don't pretend you don't know us?"

"Haley, I'm afraid he's serious."

"But that can't be. He has to remember us."

"I'm sorry, Haley." Bourne then looked to the dog. "How long have you guys been listening?" Bourne asked.

"Just long enough. And let me tell ya', it ain't gonna be easy. Pandarus' place is wired. I know cuz we've tried."

"You've done this before?" Bourne asked.

"Sure. Me, Jake, his grandpa and his friends." Fu dog then continued. "Why don't we come to the shop and I'll fill you in on the details."

CIA Substation in New York

Pamela Landy was in her office examining the files that Bourne gave to Parsons. She thought that what was in the envelope contained the Neski files only to see the files of some a Jake Long of a "Project Discovery". She read through it and something had caught her attention. Through the last part of the file contained information about Jake Long's last mission to assassinate Eli Pandarus. Nicole Parsons and Tom Cronin, Pamela Landy's assistant, comes in.

"What is it?" Pamela Landy asked.

"We just traced a call from a cell phone belonging to Conklin." Cronin said.

"We think it's Bourne." Nicole said.

"What did it say?"

"Empire State Building in 1400 hours." Cronin said.

"Who was it addressed to?" Landy asked.

"We were able to trace the phone. It belongs to a Jake Long."

Pamela thought about everything that has happened these past few days. The envelope, Conklin, and everything that's been happening.

"What are you thinking?" Parson asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's giving us a new lead." Landy said. "Tom, give me details about Jake Long and Eli Pandarus. Their connections, everything. I also need details about this Project Discovery."

Cronin nods and was about to leave the room.

"And one more thing, Tom." Landy said. At that, Cronin stops and looks to his boss. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No." Cronin replied.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way." Landy then looks to Parsons. "Nicky, I want you to call and find Bourne."


	11. Chapter 11

Preparations

Jake, Bourne, Haley and Fu were finally at the shop.

"Looks like the Oracle twins already left." Fu dog said.

They went to the back room. The place was still a mess. _What do I pay these girls for_? Fu dog asked himself. He was going to fetch something for them to eat while the other three were waiting. Jake was looking around. Haley seemed to notice this.

"Look familiar?" Haley asked.

"I think so." Jake said.

"At least not all of you is still lost." Haley said. She then smiles to Jake and Jake smiles back.

Suddenly, a ringing was heard. It was Conklin's phone which was under Bourne's possession. Bourne could only know what this means.

"Hello." Bourne asked.

"Jason? It's me." It was Nicole Parsons.

"Nicky. Why did you call me?"

"Pam's been looking all over for you. You gave her something else. You could at least report back."

"Not yet. It's too dangerous. I hope you understand."

"Then when?"

"Soon enough. Don't worry. I gave you everything you need." Bourne then hangs up.

Fu dog then comes in and bringing in the food he prepared. It was nachos. "It ain't much but it's just something to fill the stomach." Everyone got but it was Fu dog who was getting the most.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Bourne asked.

"You'd be surprised what you can find there. Let me tell you there more than just people their. Most of Pandarus' security are magical creatures. You can't stand a chance."

"That's why I have Jake."

"Sure. He's a dragon but it's not enough. Sure, he's done this before but it's not like he remembers."

"Then what are you proposing that we do?" Jason asked.

Fu dog then goes around the shelves looking for something. "I have this potion that can restore people's memories and now that you've brought Jake here, we could give it to him."

"You could actually do that?" Jake said.

"Sure kid." Fu dog said. He finally found it and offered it to Jake "Here. Drink it."

Jake got the vile and drank its contents. He closed his eyes and waited for it to take effect.

"Anything?" Fu dog asked.

"I… don't think it's working." Jake said.

Haley started to shed a tear. She stood up and left the room.

"Haley wait!"

"Let her go Jake." Fu dog then looks to Bourne. "David, I need you to leave for a while. There's something I need to tell Jake."

Bourne takes this to be a personal thing. He left the room and stayed at the shop instead. He waited there in what seemed to be forever. Then someone came in to the shop room.

"Kid, stay alive." Fu dog said.

"I will." Jake said.

"Jake, we need to go." Bourne said.

Both Jake and Bourne reached for the exit.

"Godspeed." Fu dog said and came back to the back room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This week is my Finals week. You can say I'm on leave for fanfic lol. Updates will be delayed, but I might finish everything on the next update. We're really close.

Missing Link

Pamela Landy was reading the documents that came from Bourne. Not only did it contain information about Jake Long, it also contained information on the other members of this body. As she was reading, her phone beeped. It was Parson. The conversation was short but the message was straight. As soon as the conversation ended, Tom Cronin came in.

"Anything?" Cronin asked.

"We almost traced Bourne, but he hung up. He said he'll report after. You?" Landy said.

"Well… I looked for Project Discovery in our database?"

"And…?"

"Nothing. We don't have any record of it."

"But that's impossible. Then what am I holding?"

"Yeah and get this. About four years ago, Abbott made a visit to New York to inspect the facilities on 71st street."

"Treadstone facility."

"Exactly. He was in New York but no inspection occurred."

"What happened?"

"There was a change in plan. Instead of the inspection, a meeting was organized to an influential businessman here in Manhattan. See where I'm going?"

"Pandarus. Okay, continue."

"Well the following days, Abbott invested five million dollars worth of CIA money to the company's stock. He was almost charged for misuse of government funds but his case was eventually dismissed when he claimed that the money was used for research on some kind of pharmaceutical. I checked the imports of this company from Customs and it turns out there was a shipment. I checked the country of origin and it turns out it came from Russia. The problem is that those aren't the original documents. They were already doctored. It doesn't say what the shipment was or who it came from. The good news is that Customs made copies of these. Unfortunately, the copies were taken and were never returned. I checked who borrowed the documents and I saw one name… Pandarus."

"You're suggesting that he's the missing link to our man."

"Most likely. I'll send in a team."

"What about Jake Long?"

"I wasn't able to look much of it. I couldn't find him on our database. But a colleague based here told me that Treadstone was trying to hide the truth since the secret was very sensitive. I asked him what it was but he said that I wouldn't believe him."

"Did he tell you?"

"Yeah"

"So what is it?"

"That Project Discovery was using Treadstone training to its agents which are dragons. Can you believe that?"

Cronin laughed a bit but Landy did not even chuckle.

Cronin then stopped. "Youre not suggesting that they're…"

Landy shows him Jake Long's file.

"Wait a minute! You thought Bourne was misleading you." Cronin asked.

"I was just making sure." Landy continued. " So, I guess these dragon stuff are real. Who was your source anyway?"

"You remember Danny Zorn?"

"Hmmm… Interesting. He came along with Parsons."


	13. Chapter 13

Karma

Back in Hong Kong, the investigation was progressing. Voahsen was relieved that the papers were already done. His team could now participate in the investigation. More importantly, he could finally accomplish his mission and get on with his normal life. He comes to the police headquarters and enters the lead investigator's office.

"Here. I believe I have everything in order." Voahsen said handing over the papers to participate in the investigation. The investigator looked at the documents.

"I'm glad you put the time and effort."

Voahsen smiled.

"But, your efforts are in vain."

"What do you mean?"

"The US is no longer part of the investigation. We've found fragments from craters that seem to be bullets from an M61."

"In what way is that significant? Maybe it's the PLA."

"Oh please Mr. Voahsen. First of all, I don't think the PLA would be capable of that. Even if they are, I don't think they'd want to attack their own soil, especially in a place where the media is dominant. Second of all, we've accounted at least 200 rounds from the site and that's not even the final count. Also by looking at the craters and the angle from where they were shot, I'd say they were shot from the air. Pretty much what your air force are capable of?"

"Maybe so, but you don't even have proof that it was done by American aircraft."

"Where on top that." The lead investigator continues. "Mr. Voahsen, if I find out that you're here to cover-up something, then I'd say you're talking to the wrong person."

Voahsen was shocked to here that. He did not know what to say until he was pissed off. "This is bullst." Voahsen storms out of the man's office leaving the man with a grin. As he left the headquarters, he phone rang. Again, it was Ward Abbott.

"How did it go?" Abbott asked.

"They're on to us." Voahsen said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're pulling us out of the investigation. I…I'm sorry Abbott, but I can't see a way out of this."

Abbott was beginning to worry. Things were getting out of control. "Noah, I know you can do this. I need you're help more than ever."

Voahsen thought for a while and Abbott waited for an answer. "Okay. But if this doesn't work, we're pulling out."

"Deal."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"The investigation there is getting a lot of steam. However, without hard evidence, all they have are allegations."

"What about the girl?"

"I can't take any chances. Take her out."

"We'll do our best. Have you found Jake Long yet?" Voahsen asked.

"He was last spotted in Toronto but they couldn't find him anywhere near the immediate area."

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Same here."

Abbott hangs up the phone. After their conversation, Voahsen makes another phone call for his team.

Meanwhile, Voahsen's team were waiting for the go-signal for the involvement in the investigation in a safe house in Hong Kong. When the phone finally rang, one them answered.

"Are we in?" One of the men asked.

"They're on to us." Voahsen said.

"So… what now?"

"Take out the survivor."

After being taken out of the site, Rose was sent to Queen Elizabeth Hospital for recovery. She has been inside of the ICU a least a day now. The doctors managed to stabilize her condition and she could leave within another 12 hours. Her parents were notified and are on the way. Despite the improvement of her condition, she has not regained consciousness. An observer comes in the lobby room and goes to the desk counter.

"Do you know where the patient from the accident is?"

"Room 406." The nurse said.

He goes to the fourth floor and stops in a corridor to be out of sight of the men in front of the room where Rose is held. There were two guards outside the room.

"Two officers are guarding the door." The observer said.

Team one is the attacking team. They were waiting in another area of the corridor disguised as nurses. "Team one, good to go."

"Copy team one, good luck."

The disguised nurses were approaching the room with trays. The police bought the tactic and the team was quickly inside the room.

"We're in."

"Copy. Proceed with execution."

While they were inside, another group of nurses were coming to the room. They came to the officers.

"We're here for the girl's medication."

"It's ok. Someone's already inside."

"But we were told to."

The observer suddenly noticed the commotion that was happening outside the room.

"Team one, you better hurry. Looks like the real deals are coming in."

One of the officers suddenly open the door.

"Team one! Abort! Abort!" But it was too late.

"What the..."


	14. Chapter 14

Ward Abbott

It has been a long day and Ward Abbott was tired from all the work. He has been spending more time in the office lately. Ever since Jake Long's disappearance, he has been working double-time to find him and Conklin. He almost had Conklin. More than two months ago, Pandarus tipped Abbott about Conklin meeting him. He sent his men to trap Conklin but they were never really able to catch him. Abbott wondered how Conklin knew of his trap. Lately, it has been hard to keep the truth. Sometimes, he did not even leave the office and he would sleep there. Sometimes, he would not even sleep. His job has taken over his life and unless he finds a way to get out, his life would continue to be like this. Abbott then reflected of his actions before. Had he not taken the deal with Pandarus, he would not be in this situation. _If only it were that easy_ he said to himself. Word came out that Jake Long is in New York City. He knew what that meant.

The phone rang and Abbott answered the phone. It was Voahsen, again, it was probably a few hours since their last phone call. To add to his depression, Voahsen did not bare good news.

"I'm sorry Abbott. They're on to us. We're pulling back now."

Abbott gave a huge sigh.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"Sir, they'll soon trace this mess to you. You have to leave."

"Right." Abbott continued. "Noah. I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"That's what friends are for." Voahsen continued. "It's been an honor serving you."

"Thank you." Abbott put down the phone. He then tried to make a new call but the person he wanted to talk to was not there. Instead, the phone's voice recorder played.

"Hello, I'm currently not here in the moment but you can leave a message right after the beep."

After the phone call, Abbott was preparing to leave the room. He looked at his office one more time as this might be his last time to be here. As he was packing, someone came to his room.

"Leaving so soon?" The man said.

"Kramer?! Listen, I'm going on leave for a while."

"You're not going anywhere." He suddenly transformed to a familiar face that Abbott knows.


	15. Chapter 15

Breaking In

It was already night time. Bourne and Jake were finally on top a building across the Pandarus tower. Bourne was looking for a way to get in. He has been trying to find loopholes in the security. Jake Long was not focused on that however. His mind seemed to focus on the moment before.

_"I… don't think it's working." Jake said._

_Haley started to shed a tear. She stood up and left the room._

_"Haley wait!"_

_"Let her go Jake." Fu dog then looks to Bourne. "David, I need you to leave for a while. There's something I need to tell Jake."_

_Bourne takes this as a personal thing and left the room._

_"These past few years that you've been gone have been a little hard for her. It was also hard for me too. Loosing you and gramps was hard for us. I know you don't remember but your mom has been depressed ever since. You're dad has been looking for you. I haven't heard from him since… Anyway, I was really hoping that you'd remember us and things would go back to normal. It's not the same but at least we have ya'." Fu dog started to cry a bit._

_"I'm sorry." Jake gave Fu dog a big hug._

_"Kid, I never got the strength to say this to David, but don't do this. There hasn't been a dragon mission like this since three years ago. And I don't want to lose you again."_

_"Sorry Fu. But this has to be done."_

_Fu dog sighed. "Kid, what do you know about being a dragon?"_

_"I guess just basic things. Flying, fighting, breathing fire."_

_Fu dog smiled a bit. "Well, looks like you're gonna need a crash course in dragon training. Just like old times."_

"I don't think we can start from the bottom." Bourne said.

Jake suddenly got back to reality. "I can fly you know."

"That's why we're on the roof." Bourne said.

Jake quickly transformed and flew, carrying Bourne with him, to the roof of Pandarus' building. As they reached the roof, they saw what seemed to be magical creatures guarding the roof.

"Are those… ogres?" Bourne said.

"I think so." Jake said as if he was sure.

"We need a new approach."

"Wait Bourne. I have an idea."

The ogres were looking out to the panoramic view of the New York skyline. Enjoying the view, one of them took out a cigarette box.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ogres said to his partner grabbing a stick.

His partner takes out a lighter and lights his cigarette.

"Dude, can you light it up for me?" He said.

All of a sudden, someone interrupts them. "You can borrow mine!" A blaze came towards them burning them and their cigarettes to ashes. They look to the direction of the fire to see a red dragon.

"Maybe that was too much?" Jake said.

"Get him!"

They chased the dragon inside the building. One of the guards calls for back-up. Soon, dozens more appear. At Pandarus' office, Pandarus had just listened to a phone message when one of the guards came in the room.

"Sir?" the guard says.

"What is it?" Pandarus asks

"We have an intruder." The guard then turns on the television and changes the channel to the CCTV network installed in the building.

Pandarus was looking at the screens. A red dragon was being chased by his security. Pandarus was just staring at the screens when the guard interrupts.

"Sir?"

"Oh yes, send everyone. Take him out afterwards."

The guard leaves after his orders were given. He looks again at the screen.

"I trusted too many people." He said to himself.

Pandarus realizes that things have gone out of control. This dragon used to follow orders to his superior but now acts alone. He thought of the voice message given to him just now and decided that he had to leave.

Jake was flying through the corridors of the building with the guards now coming from almost all directions. He makes one more turn only to be met with a dead end. Worse, the security has caught up with him.

"Give it up dragon! You're surrounded."

Jake smiled to them. His body suddenly started to evaporate, turning to some kind of gas until there was no sign of him.

"Where did he go?"

Pandarus was looking at the commotion at his CCTV. He saw the American Dragon disappear.

"He must be a decoy." He said.

"Amazing what you can do with doppelgangers."

Pandarus looks at the back the moment he heard that voice.

"You." Pandarus said to Jake. He was looking for his wand which he could not find.

"Looking for this?" Jake said holding with him a wand.

Pandarus could not find a way out. He had to stall him.

"What do you want?" Pandarus asked.

"You're one of those behind Project Discovery."

"American Dragon, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Jake came close to Pandarus placing his hands to his throat.

"Don't lie to me, I was suppose to kill you for a reason."

"You don't remember do you?"

_"Stop!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

"You came asking for my help?"

Jake let go of him and made a few steps back. He was standing there with his face blank as if he was on a trans. He was having flashbacks which were much stronger than ever as if he was taking it all in.

_"Pandarus is backing down on us. What are we going to do?" Abbott said worryingly._

_"Don't worry, the traitor will pay the ultimate price." Chang said. She then looks to Jake Long. "Which is why I'm sending one of my best agents."_

_"One of you're best huh? According here to his profile, you've been having a hard time controlling him." Abbott said._

_"Don't worry. We doubled his regular dosage." Chang said._

_"Well I hope this works. There isn't an unlimited supply of this drug to get a hold of him."_

_"I understand." Chang said._

_"American Dragon."_

_Jake steps closer to Chang and Abbott._

_"You mission is to kill Pandarus for his betrayal. He is located in New York." Chang said._

_"Further details will be given as you go there." Abbott said._

_"Understood." Jake said in a monotonous tone._

Jake's headaches started to get worse that he did not even notice that he dropped Pandarus' wand.

_Jake had just entered Pandarus' office. He had just beaten a handful of Pandarus' security. All of a sudden Jake was zapped at the back by Pandarus' wand._

_"American Dragon. What are you doing here?"_

_Jake did not reply. He kept attacking him with fire balls but Pandarus was countering it with his spells._

_"There isn't a reason for you to be here. So I think you should leave!" Pandarus used his wand to give the strongest zap yet. It almost knocked Jake on the floor. Pandarus came closer to him and Jake looked through his eyes._

_"What's the matter American Dragon? Is my magic too good for you?"_

_He reacted violently and attacked him. Jake attacked him. His victim is screaming from the agonizing pain._

_He continued to scratch him with his claws. Pandarus was bleeding everywhere._

_"Stop!!" Pandarus said. Jake stops and walks closer to Pandarus who was limping away from him. "Stay away from me!" Pandarus, lying on the floor looks up to Jake. "What do you want?"_

_Jake was looking at him when he had this huge headache. He did not seem focused. He had realized that he had been drugged and his real self had caught up with what he was doing._

_"Help me." Jake said. He then fell to the ground and passed out._

_"Oh my God." James said. "What is that thing?"_

_"I don't know? Let's get this thing inside." Howard said._

_"Are you kidding? We don't even know if that thing is alive. For all we know it could be the creature from Davy Jones locker!" There he goes with that Davy Jones thing again. Howard this time thought that this was more important._

_"Look, I know what you're trying to do but right now this thing needs our help."_

With Jake not moving a muscle, Pandarus saw an opportunity to escape. He got up and went for the door but as he reached for the door, he was shot from at the leg. He was screaming in agony.

"Don't think you can get away that easily."

Pandarus looked at him. "Who are you!?"

"You know who we are." As soon as Bourne said that, a commotion appears to be brewing at the bottom floor as black sedans surround the building.

"You really think you can get away without the CIA noticing it." Bourne said.

Bourne notices that Jake has not snapped out of his ordeal.

"Stay here." Bourne said.

"Like I have a choice." Pandarus said.

"Jake are you okay?" Bourne tried but he still did not snap. "Jake are you okay?" He tried one more time. "Jake!"

The third time was the charm. Jake snapped out and got back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jake said.

All of a sudden, the windows of the office broke. Something had come in and grabbed Pandarus. As soon as it did, it dropped him outside of the building, falling several stories below.

Pamela Landy and his team was at the ground floor. His team had already entered the vicinity. The manager then comes to Landy.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"We have a warrant to search your building." Landy said.

"There's nothing going on here."

After the manager said that, something fell directly on the roof of one of the black sedans. The car alarmed and the Landy's men came to find Pandarus' body.

Landy then looked to the manager. "You were saying?"

Back at the top, Bourne and Jake have realized that the thing that had just come was another dragon, a Project Discovery dragon. Bourne reached for his gun and started firing at the beast, but the dragon was quick. It came to Bourne too fast and punched him in the face. He was knocked out. It was about to finish Bourne when something intervened from the back. It was Jake. Both the dragons fought. Bourne was able to see with blurry vision. He was still able to notice that Jake was being beaten real bad.

"Jake." Bourne said as he passed out.


	16. Ending

Ending

"You did good." A familiar voice said.

Bourne had just woken up to find Pamela Landy sitting right beside her. He was in a bed and realized that he was in a hospital.

"You got him?" Bourne asked.

"Actually, I got more than that." Landy said. She then got a tape and played it on the tape recorder she had brought.

"Hey. It's me, Abbott. I know it's not appropriate for me but I kind'a need you're help. It's funny. I was thinking about what you told me the last time. I'd just like to say that I do. I do regret all this and I'm sorry about what I did to you. Listen, I just got word that Jake Long is in New York City. Get out of there. Call me later and let's meet somewhere safe."

Landy then stopped the recorder. "Apparently someone else had beaten us to Abbott. Luckily, the guy who did it was dumb enough not to finish the job."

"And Pandarus?" Bourne asked.

"Dead. Fell over one of our cars."

"He didn't fall. A dragon dropped him."

"I see."

"So what now?"

"Well, we still have one lead. Apparently, Pandarus was a vessel to our man in Russia."

"The one in Neski case?"

"Yeah, we find him, we might know more about this. Funny thing, I thought you were misleading me with this, but we got more than what we bargained for. Next time though, tell me head on.

"Fine. And Jake? Have you heard from him?"

"No but I did realize why he came here. Apparently, there was an incident with our guys back in Hong Kong. Her girlfriend was hospitalized."

"How'd you know?"

"We've gathered a lot of data from Pandarus and Abbott's offices. We tried looking for a Project Discovery but there wasn't any."

"That's impossible." Bourne said.

"I know. That's what we thought. We've realized that the files were switched to a succeeding project named Endeavour. We went in and found everything." She continued. "Thank you, Bourne."

She was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Bourne asked.

"Going to catch a flight."

When she left the room, she saw Nicole Parsons coming.

"Is he alright?" Parson asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She rushed to the door.

"Parsons."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me you were involved?" Landy asked.

"I… wished I could but I'm afraid…"

"Of what? You could've saved us the time! One more of this and I'll have you suspended."

"Understood."

Two days later

Haley was returning home from school. She came home earlier than usual. Now that she had seen Jake, she would wait for him. She now had a reason to go home. She had hope. But as she comes home, she sees that it was going to be like any other day. She comes into her house heading toward the living room, unaware that she was being watched from the outside. Jake was outside looking at what used to be his home.

"You remember, don't you?" a voice said. It was Bourne.

"Yeah. Bourne, I want to thank you, for everything."

"No problem." He noticed Jake's wounds. "You alright?" Jake had a few bandages over his arms and legs.

"I'm gonna be alright."

In the house, Susan had asked Haley to set up the table. She was going there when she looked out the window. Her hoped turned to joy when she sees Jake and David go to their door.

"Mom! It's Jake." Haley said.

"What Haley?" Susan asked.

"Jake is at the door."

Could it be? All these years and Jake returns home. She ran to the door and opened it. She could not believe her eyes. In front of her are Jake and the man that approached him a few days ago.

"Jake!" Susan said.

"Mom!"

Both hugged each other with smiles on their faces. Haley then comes in.

"Jake! You remembered us."

"Yeah Haley. The potion worked. And I promise I'll never forget about you guys."

Susan then looks to Bourne with gratitude. "Thank you for finding my son."

"Yeah. No problem."

Bourne then goes to a different topic. "By the way Jake, your girl friend is still alive."

The music "Extreme Ways" by Moby then plays.

Jake looks to Bourne with amazement and a thankful smile appeared on his face.

In the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Hong Kong, Rose's parent grieved over their daughter. Then, a woman approaches them.

"Who are you?" Rose's parents asked.

"Pamela Landy, CIA" She then shows them papers.

"What are these?"

"Just read it."

Rose's parents read through the papers until they got the idea of the documents. "We're being deported?"


	17. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Jake attacked the dragon head on scratching and burning him simultaneously. The other dragon countered by scratching Jake's leg. Jake felt the pain, but he still continued his attacks. He used his tail to tighten his grip around the other dragon. By then, he was choking him. The other dragon resisted and countered by choking with also with his tail. Jake's grip was harder and longer and the first one to fall was the other. His resistance stopped. Jake let go of the body and flew away but his injuries could not keep him in the air for long. He was falling and all he could do was control his fall. He fell into the alley and passed out.

The next day

Jake had awaken from a noise. He carefully opened his eyes and realized that he was in a bed. He later realized that he was in the hospital. Beside him was a woman holding a portable tape recorder with a tape inside it. She was playing the tape.

"Hey. It's me, Abbott. I know it's not appropriate for me but I kind'a need you're help. It's funny. I was thinking about what you told me the last time. I'd just like to say that I do. I do regret all this and I'm sorry about what I did to you. Listen, I just got word that Jake Long is in New York City. Get out of there. Call me later and let's meet somewhere safe."

"You were good."

"Who are you?" Jake said.

"Pamela Landy, CIA."

"You one of them." He asked.

"We're not all like that."

"Pandarus… Did you find him?"

"He's dead. Fell over one of our cars."

"He didn't fall. A dragon dropped him."

"I know. Bourne told me everything." She continued. "I understand that you're a dragon."

"Why? Are you gonna use me?"

"Relax kid. I'm not up to anything."

"Why are you here?"

"Pandarus isn't behind this."

"I know. Bourne told me it was one of your guys."

"That's what we thought. He was attacked. Didn't die though." She continued. "Whoever started all this. He or she is killing everyone connected."

She then switched to a different topic. "Someone's here to see you." She opened the door and familiar faces walked in. It was Haley and his mom.

"Jake!" Susan said.

"Mom." Jake said.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"Does that mean you remember?" Haley asked.

"The potion worked Haley."

Haley smiled and joined the hugging. They are not complete, but at least they are together again. Landy saw the three hugging each other with smiles. Susan then looked at Landy.

"Thank you… for everything."

"Always a pleasure to help." Landy said.

She then switched topic. "By the way Jake, your girlfriend is still alive."

The music "Extreme Ways" by Moby then plays.

Jake looks to Landy with amazement and smiled as Landy walks away to the door.

In the Queen Elizabeth Hospital in Hong Kong, Rose's parent grieved over their daughter. Then, a man approaches them.

"Who are you?" Rose's parents asked.

"Jason Bourne, CIA" He then shows them papers.

"What are these?"

"Just read it."

Rose's parents read through the papers until they got the idea of the documents. "We're being deported?"


	18. Trivia

Trivia

A/N: I thought I could tell you how I made this fic, so I decided to make a trivia page. Not really part of the story so you can skip it.

Where did the name Discovery and Endeavour come from?

The names didn't come from me. I actually got this from the Live Search Maps article of wikipedia where they name their updates alphabetically (Beagle, Calypso, Discovery then Endeavour.

Is there a next installment?

Yes. There are five books in the Bourne saga. Ultimatum was the recent Hollywood film. I'm pretty sure it won't end there since there's still The Bourne Legacy and The Bourne Betrayal. This fanfic will be a five part series as well but will end at the Dragon Legacy. I have no idea how to betray the American Dragon if I followed the fifth book. Wait a minute. That's only four. Guess what the last installment is?

Does M61 Vulcan cause shockwaves?

When the mishap occurred, I put the F-15s flying over HK. I later realized that I should've put the A-10. M61 have a weak 20mm rounds and do not cause shockwaves. The GAU-8 is a powerful gun which uses 30 mm rounds. The results are bullets that can cause shockwaves upon impact. If you watched Transformers and the A-10 scene, don't be fooled. The shots fired by the A-10 were pretty tame. They are scarier in real life.


End file.
